


6. Dragged Away

by orphan_account



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Peter Parker, Reporters, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the death of Tony Stark, Peter tries to be a good older brother for Morgan Stark.





	6. Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Endgame and Far From Home

For the first couple of months after Tony Stark’s death, Peter couldn’t bring himself to be around anyone he associated with the man. He kept on rejecting calls from Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey until they stopped trying. At first, he felt relieved to no longer have that constant reminder. Then the loneliness set in. May, Ned, and MJ helped a lot, of course, but the fact that there used to be more never completely slipped his mind. Dark feelings of emptiness and regret swirled around in his head. One day, he finally gave in and called Happy at 3am bawling his eyes out. The man was there to take him to the lake house in less than an hour.

Pepper was there to greet him with a hug. It was a kind of sweet, motherly hug he’d only known from May. It wasn’t Tony, but it helped fill the void. A little while later, he got to meet Morgan (the funeral didn’t really count, considering the fact that he didn’t say a word to anyone and never left May’s side). She was so cute and so much like Tony it hurt. Even so, it was also nice. They spend the entire morning playing games and going on ‘adventures’ around the house.

Ever sense, Peter had tried to dedicate at least one day every couple weeks to Morgan. They stayed at the house the first few times, but then Pepper started asking him to take her out. She’d never been able to take Morgan to the park or anything like that due to her fame and the terrible manners of reporters. From that point forward, he started taking her to the city with him as much as possible. No one ever bothered them. He figured that either Morgan wasn’t recognisable on her own, or people that did recognize her couldn’t imagine her hanging out with some nobody and assumed their eyes were playing tricks on them. Maybe it was none of those and gossip reporters had just gained some human decency, but Peter doubted it.

One day, Peter decided to take Morgan to a park. She’d been homeschooled for a while now, so he figured she’d like hanging out with some kids her own age. He was perfectly content sitting on a bench and watching her have fun for a little while. At least, up until a group of three reporters ran up to her.

“Hey, are you Tony Stark’s daughter?” One asked, recording with her phone. 

Peter ran over. “Hey, what’s going on here?” He tried to take Morgan’s hand, but one of the men grabbed her other arm first and dragged her off to the side before he could reach her. “Hey!”

“Who the hell are you?” the woman asked.

“Yeah, what are you doing here?” The other man pulled out his phone, too.

“I’m trying to watch out for her. Stop recording this.” Over Peter’s shoulder, he could see the man that grabbed Morgan trying to ask her some questions. She looked back at him, terrified.

“How did you know Tony Stark? Pepper Potts, has not been seen since his death. Because you are with her daughter, I assume-” Peter started to tone her out when he saw Morgan start to cry.

“Hey! Let go of her!” He tried to push past the two reporters without hurting either of them, but they just wouldn’t move.

“We’re just asking a few questions.” The man grabbed his arm with his free hand. “No need to freak out about it. Can we at least get you’re-”

“Stop! I want Mommy!” Morgan screamed as she tried to get the other man to let go of her. Other parents in the area started weighing in, yelling at the reporters to leave the kid alone. Peter couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He punched the man grabbing him in the face and ran over to her. He picked her up and ran in a random direction. Morgan clung to him, crying. He looked back to see if they were being followed, but the parents were holding the reporters back, some even calling the cops. He kept running until he made it to Delmar’s. He set her down outside the deli.

“It’s okay, Morgie. You’re okay.” He pet her hair.

“They asked me about Daddy, and I...I…” She started sobbing again. “I wanna go home.”

He hugged her. “It’s alright. I’m gonna call Happy and he’s gonna pick us up, okay. We’re gonna go home.” She nodded. He let go and dialed Happy’s number.

“Where are you? Is Morgan alright?”

“Yeah, she’s okay. A little shaken, but okay.” He smiled at her. “How do you know-”

“Pepper got a news notification. One of those assholes was live.”

“Oh, okay. That.. That makes sense. We’re outside of Delmar’s. You know where that is, right.”

“That place you blew up a couple years ago?”

He sighed. “I really didn’t need to remember that right now, but yeah.”

“Got it. On my way.” He hung up. Peter sat down with his back against the building. Morgan curled up in his lap.

“One of the people tried to take me away. I-I didn’t want to go.”

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. “I know. I wasn’t gonna let them. You’re okay now, I promise.”

\------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, Peter sat on the couch at the lake house waiting for Pepper to come out of Morgan’s room. She took the poor girl in there immediately after they got back and had been there ever since. 

“Sorry for making you wait, Peter,” she said as she left the room. “Morgan’s asleep. Hopefully, she’ll feel better when she wakes up.” She sat down next to him. “Apparently, one of her ‘new friends’ asked who her daddy was and she told him. Then he told his dad, and… he told reporters.” She sighed.

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Potts. I swear I was watching her. I just-”

“You don’t need to be sorry.” She reached over and gently grabbed his hand. “You protected her. You saw what was going on and immediately tried to get her away. It’s not your fault they’re jerks. You did nothing wrong.”

He smiled. “Thank you. Is she okay?”

“Frightened a little, but she’ll make it through. It’s you I’m worried about now.”

His eyes widened. “Me? Why?”

“It didn’t take long for the press to figure out who you are. Don’t worry, they don’t know you’re Spider-Man. But…” She pulled him into a hug. “They do think you’re a hero.”

He laughed. “Better press than I normally get.”

“Glad we got one good thing out of this,” she said smiling. “Although, I think you should stay here for a bit. You know, until everything calms down.” He nodded. “Good. I know Morgan’s gonna be happy to have you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate all kudos and comments. If you have any constructive criticism, please feel free to share. My main goal is always to improve in any way I can.


End file.
